How Percy Asked Annabeth to Prom
by MusicalCurls
Summary: Ever wondered how Percy would have asked Annabeth to prom? Well that is if he actually remembered to do so. Rated T for suggestive themes. One-shot


_**DUUUUUUUUUUDES**_** got another idea for a story.**

**And it includes: My character Austin, that we all know and love, Carli, Aphrodite's kid and most popular girl at Goode, Percy (duh), a whole bunch of other kids/friends of theirs that I'm making up along the way and lunch in Goode cafeteria.  
><strong>**And prom is coming up soon.**

**WARNING: most definitely will be moronic and desperately trying to make it funny **

**Disclaimer: see previous works**

**And if anyone wants some songs to listen to while reading this: Love You Like a Love Song – Selena Gomez, You & I – Lady Gaga, Moves like Jagger – Maroon5 and Heroes/Time Bomb/or anything All Time Low from their new CD. Just what I was listening to while writing...and Panic...and Cobra Starship. You know what, just listen to whatever rocks your boat :D**

**Onwards!**

* * *

><p><strong>~ How Percy Asked Annabeth to Prom ~<strong>

"What do you think this is meant to be?"

"Turkey Surprise according to the menu today."

"Only you would be stupid enough to actually buy from the school cafeteria."

"I wasn't even meant to be on school grounds for lunch! So sorry for not bringing my own lunch."

"Hey don't glare at me. It's not my fault."

"Really? Aren't you the one with the car?"

"My mom needed it today ok?"

"Oh would you two just shut up!"

"The queen has spoken!"

The whole table burst out in laughter.

"I think we should get Carli a crown," the famous Percy Jackson suggested to his friends.

"I'd totally go for that," Carli agreed readily, twirling her hair around her finger.

"Jackson are you trying to change the subject?" Austin accused.

"Unsuccessfully obviously," he answered rolling his eyes.

"So you ready to admit to being a liar?"

"I didn't lie, my mom needed the car this morning, her car's battery died. I got a ride with Paul to school. You know how embarrassing it is having to walk through the teachers parking lot and have them ask you what you think about your stepdad getting your mom pregnant. Not pleasant, let me tell you!"

"Wait your mom's pregnant?" another friend Alyssa asked, eyes widened.

"Well yeah, thought you knew?"

"NO WE DIDN'T!" ninety percent of the table practically screamed at him, causing most of the surrounding tables to look at them weirdly.

"Oops," Percy said sheepishly.

"I knew! I totally knew before Percy did," Carli grinned.

"That's cause you creepy," Austin informed her.

"Hey Annabeth knew too."

"She did?" Percy stopped half chew to ask this. "But she acted so surprised when I told her."

"That was purely for your sake. And please don't speak with your mouth full, it's very unappealing to see someone's half eaten sandwich."

In retaliation about four of the other guys sitting at the table opened their mouths full of food for Carli to see.

"Oh my god ew! That's so gross!" a curly haired girl, Naty, sitting next to Austin, squealed.

"Well there goes our chance of asking any of them to prom," stated one of the guys who'd opened his mouth full of food, Bryson.

"Like you had a chance," Alyssa told him.

"Thank god for having girlfriends, right Jackson?" Austin smiled cockily at Percy.

"Gotten over yourself then Rynolds?" Percy smiled just as cockily back at him.

"Oh that reminds me, Perce how did you ask Annabeth to prom?" Carli asked him, causing everyone at the table to turn towards him expectantly.

Percy's face morphed into a look which could only be described as a frightened animal look. "I was meant to ask her?" he choked out, "I thought it was a given!"

The people at the table's reactions divided up into those who face palmed, those who looked at him incredulously and Austin, who almost fall out of seat from laughing so hard.

"You waterlogged moron! You didn't ask her?" Carli reprimanded him, pulling his hair as she was sitting next to him.

"Ow ow ow Carli that hurts!" Percy grabbed hold of his head, trying to detangle Carli's fingers from his hair.

"Well you deserve it! How could you not ask her?" Naty asked.

"I didn't think I needed to!" Percy defended himself.

"He's a guy what do you expect?" resident football star Dylan informed the table.

"Plus Percy is clueless about social protocol," Austin said, rubbing salt into Percy's wounds just a little more.

"HEY!"

"Well before Percy starts ranting, how about, as punishment, he has to ask Annabeth right now. On speakerphone," Alyssa proposed.

"All those who agree say ay," Bryson joked.

Almost everyone at the table replied with a hearty "AY!".

"I was joking guys!"

"Well while Bryson had you guys distracted I took the liberty of getting Percy's phone. Here Lyssa, since it was your idea and you furthest away from Perce you get to do the honours."

"Wait she's at school! You can't just call her!" Percy said, grasping at straws (meaning he was trying anything to get out of this).

"I believe she has a day off today because they finished exams yesterday. Right Perce?" Austin cocked an eyebrow up and smirked at Percy.

"Shut up," Percy lamely replied. "Thought you guys were meant to be my friends," he muttered.

"Which is precisely why we love tormenting you," Carli clarified for him.

Percy glared at her.

"K SHUT UP EVERYBODY! IT'S RINGING!" Alyssa practically screamed, and set it in front of her on the table. Speakerphone on of course.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," Annabeth answered.

Percy groaned, "She has to call me that now."

The entire table, except for Carli who was used to the nicknames, burst out laughing.

"K guessing I'm on speakerphone..."

"And Annabeth takes the prize!" Austin teased.

"Shut it Rynolds. K so what's the point of this call?"

"We just love teasing your boyfriend," Bryson said.

"Shh Bryson. Anyways Annabeth Percy has something to ask you," Carli cut in. Everyone shut up to listen.

"I'll just ask you later," Percy said, trying his very best to not have to do this.

"Fine," Annabeth said happily.

Another voice came through the phone, "Hey no! I wanna hear what he needs to ask you!"

"Oh gods Nico! Shouldn't you be in school?" Percy asked the phone/Nico.

"Got special permission," he answered smugly.

"Seriously? They give special permission to skip at your school? Bro that's so awesome!" Dylan shouted into the phone.

"Like really? It means I'm bunking. And I thought Percy was stupid," Nico said sarcastically.

"Annie how come you let him come with you? That's not like you," Percy sounded rather astounded.

"It's Nico," she answered as an explanation. Percy got it, no-one else did.

"Okay we've gotten off track here. Back to the main reason for the call," Naty said.

"Oh right! Thanks Nat. Percy you know what to do," Carli looked pointedly at Percy.

"Alright fine! Annie would you go to prom with me?" Percy said as fast as he could, blushing slightly.

"Well duh. I thought it was a given I was going with you?" she stated.

"You see!" Percy exclaimed.

"You guys are hopeless!" Carli said despairingly and threw her hands up in the air as if she had given up.

There was complete silence from both the table and the phone until Nico broke it, "Won't that just make you work harder at them?"

"Right!" Carli smiled, bouncing back to happy mode.

"K we done now? Can this torture end already please!" Percy begged.

"Well he obviously doesn't like you anymore Annie, how bout you chose me instead then?"

"Don't call me Annie Austin," Annabeth warned him, knowing that only he would ask such a question.

"We even now?" Percy asked Austin exasperated.

"Yeah we even."

"Gods they like a couple. Can we go now?" Nico asked Annabeth, but seeing as they were on speakerphone her side too, the table heard him.

Cue raucous laughter aimed at Percy and Austin who both looked stunned.

"One more thing," Annabeth said to Nico and then addressed Percy, "so we meeting up later?"

"Sure honey!" a boy who wasn't Percy answered.

"Grow up Kyle! Yeah we are, I'll call you later so we can decide what we doing k?"

"No wait wait! Why don't we ask the school what they think you should do later?" Dylan suggested, standing and reaching for the phone.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Percy glared hard at him.

"Don't disconnect Annabeth, I wanna hear this," they heard Nico say.

She laughed and agreed.

"I'll take that as a "go for it"", Dylan said, holding the phone in his hand and standing up on his chair so that the whole cafeteria noticed him.

Most students stopped talking and looked at him. He was their football god and one of the most popular guys in the school, not like they wouldn't...and he kind of was well over six feet. Percy didn't even try and get his phone back, not like he had too much chance, especially when most his friends were holding him down.

"Hey everyone! What do you guys think should Percy do with his girlfriend later?" He shouted out, loud enough that it's possible even the teachers in the teacher's room down the hall heared. Percy's face went red as almost everyone turned to look at him.

There were a few seconds silence before people started shouting out suggestions.

"Movies!", "Time's Square!", "Dinner!", "Romantic walk through Central Park!", "Get some action!"

If Percy wasn't red before, that last suggestion made him look like a tomato.

Those closest to Percy's table could hear Nico laughing through the phone and Annabeth's timid, "Can I put the phone down now?"

"Well Jackson we know what you gonna be doing later tonight," Dylan said smirking suggestively at Percy.

"I hate you," Percy said softly, still looking very tomato-ish.

"Annabeth your boyfriend looks like a tomato. Now say goodbye to Percy," Dylan commanded Annabeth through the phone.

"Bye," she very uncharacteristically squeaked through the phone.

"Now Percy you say goodbye."

"See you," Percy said barely audibly.

Turning back to the everyone else, who were still interested, Dylan said, "Now Goode, say bye to Annabeth."

"Bye Annabeth!" came the reply throughout the cafeteria. It's possible some of the lunch ladies had joined in too.

"Peace out Goode," Nico shouted into the phone his side before disconnecting.

Dylan got off his chair, sat back down and handed the phone back to Percy, who was slowly returning to normal colour.

"Now Jackson how painless was that?" Austin asked, nudging Percy's arm with his elbow.

He got the rest of Percy's sandwich is his face as an answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay that was such fun! How stupid is it? Don't you wish you had friends like that?<strong>

**Cause you know, if your friends really love you they know how to embarrass you without hurting you.**

**...well at least that's what I was trying to go for here.**

**Anyway hope I got a few laughs out of you.**

**QUESTION: SHOULD I DO A SERIES OF PERCABETH ONE-SHOTS? LIKE AS AN ONGOING STORY THING?**

**Birdie say bye bye!**


End file.
